


12:36 am. feeling: tally

by rocketthebunny (orphan_account)



Category: Tally Hall (Band)
Genre: I wrote this in an hour, banter hall, based off of "Kik." by PeriodicallyBleeding, idk - Freeform, implied rob/zubin maybe?, see it as you wish, this is really crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rocketthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rly shitty tally hall knockoff of Kik. by PeriodicallyBleeding (aka one of the best fics ever go read that)<br/>banter<br/>ross with the fu kcing face :^)<br/>rob is zubin's Actual Mom<br/>manic street preachers debate bc why not<br/>there we go<br/>have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:36 am. feeling: tally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608843) by [PeriodicallyBleeding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding). 



**_robbie created the group "tally hall"_ **

**_robbie added andyrew, zoobs, dad, rosso, and bora to the group_ **

_robbie is typing…_

robbie: welcome to tally hall bitches

_zoobs is typing…_

_dad is typing…_

_bora is typing…_

zoobs: who the hell is dad

dad: hawley is h e r e

bora: SUP FUCKERS

_rosso is typing…_

rosso: hey :^)

_robbie is typing…_

_zoobs is typing…_

robbie: dont even start with that face ross

zoobs: hi ross :^)

_dad is typing…_

_robbie is typing…_

dad: oh is this a new trend i like it :^)

robbie: god damnit guys

_rosso is typing…_

rosso: :^)

_andyrew is typing…_

andyrew: why did you name this after the food court that used to be in Detroit

_zoobs is typing…_

_robbie is typing…_

zoobs: why not huh andrew

robbie: cause guess what we’re all going to the arcade over there tomorrow no buts

_dad is typing…_

dad: dude u know i can’t go on saturdays i have guitar

_robbie is typing…_

_zoobs is typing…_

robbie: aw come on cant u skip

zoobs: what a killjoy bro

_dad is typing…_

_rosso is typing…_

dad: my mom will murder me if i bunk off

rosso: zubin let off him

_zoobs is typing…_

zoobs: we are in college joe what the hell

_robbie is typing…_

_dad is typing…_

robbie: yeah joey

dad: my mom’s just… overprotective, ok?

_bora is typing…_

bora: thats not overprotective thats micromanagement bro

_dad is typing…_

_andyrew is typing…_

dad: idc what it is, my mom won’t let me go and that’s all there is to it

andyrew: yeah :^/

_rosso is typing…_

_zoobs is typing…_

rosso: sucks man :^(

zoobs: anyway have u guys heard of that new place that serves shit with like natural ketchup or whatever

_robbie is typing…_

_rosso is typing…_

_dad is typing…_

robbie: is it good?

rosso: its like this pulpy stuff right

dad: ,;mlknjhbvgcfhvgbjnf Uck

_zoobs is typing…_

zoobs: yes, not really, what the hell joe are you okay

_bora is typing…_

_dad is typing…_

dad: no i just spilled coffee on my guitar shit

_bora is typing…_

_zoobs is typing…_

_andyrew is typing…_

_robbie is typing…_

zoobs: i feel man i dropped a bottle of wine on my bass a few months ago

andyrew: aw man :^( that sucks

robbie: you can borrow mine if u need

_bora is typing…_

_dad is typing..._

_andyrew is typing..._

dad: aw thanks guys but what am i gonna do i have guitar t om orrow

andyrew: is nobody going to address the fact that zubin dropped a BOTTLE OF WINE on his BASS like thats not good zoobs

_bora is typing…_

_robbie is typing..._

_zoobs is typing…_

robbie: no

zoobs: no but im more worried about the fact that bora has been typing for a rly long time

_bora is typing…_

_rosso is typing…_

rosso: boras ok hes just doing stuff :^)

_bora is typing…_

_robbie is typing…_

_dad is typing…_

robbie: are you with bora rn???

dad: the fact that ross and bora are vaguely near each other without rob or andrew there to supervise worries me

_bora is typing…_

bora: dammit i was trying to write all the lyrics from the holy bible by the manics into the chat

_robbie is typing…_

_zoobs is typing…_

robbie: i love the manics???? why didnt you???

zoobs: oh god no as much as i love n admire richey edwards imho holy bible is too depressing

_robbie is typing…_

_bora is typing..._

robbie: how dare you??? holy bible was one of the best albums to grace this earth zubin im offended

bora: yeah me too zoobs me too

_zoobs is typing…_

_andyrew is typing…_

zoobs: holy bible is great but i cant look at the lyrics bc ill end up crying

andyrew: how did we even get here

_robbie is typing…_

_bora is typing…_

robbie: yeah but thats the whole beauty of it, u know? its such beautiful music with really depressing lyrics behind it and tbh that album rly changed me

bora: holy bible was p much the only reason i understood that richey edwards wasnt a big fake

_zoobs is typing…_

zoobs: holy bible was the last album richey edwards wrote in his life and now im crying thanks

_robbie is typing…_

_dad is typing…_

_bora is typing…_

robbie: dont remind me jesus

dad: aw buddy dont cry

bora: me too zoob

_robbie is typing…_

robbie: IM COMING TO THE RESCUE ZOOBS DONT WORRY

robbie: ill be there in 10

_zoobs is typing…_

zoobs: ill be in the bath fully clothed and sobbing

_rosso is typing…_

_robbie is typing…_

rosso: hot

robbie: im on my way

_dad is typing…_

_bora is typing…_

dad: did we just witness a hookup

bora: im leaving before they can change their names to like “zubin’s mom™” and “son of rob” or something

**_bora has left the chat_ **


End file.
